


The Regret Lingers

by planetundersiege



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Death, Earth, Fighting, Gem Shattering, Gem War, Gem battlefield, Gems, Gen, I wrote this in class instead of working, Implied Rose/Pearl, Killing, Oneshot, Poofing, Quartz Soldiers - Freeform, Rebellion, Regret, Renegade Pearl, SU - Freeform, Shattering - Freeform, Steven Universe - Freeform, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 09:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13877829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: You're not yourself on the battlefield.And it's a good thing you're not.





	The Regret Lingers

You’re not yourself on the battlefield.

 

And it’s a good thing you’re not.

 

In the heat of the moment, all rational thoughts are erases, survival being the only thing on your mind. You’re willing to kill for your own survival, but after the heat of the battle when the adrenaline is gone, you are filled with grief and regret over what you’ve done.

 

Pearl was the reason thousands of gems had lost their lives, being brutally shattered by her sword. They’d all looked at her with a sad and terrified look of defeat before they poofed, never to reform. In the beginning she had left their gems intact, but as the rebel forces began to run out, she had made the hard decision no one should be forced to make. To actually kill gems, making it so that they never would come back, so their whole life, memories and body got erased from the world, to disappear. Soon no one would remember those gems, they would disappear from memories, because who cared about a quartz soldier as an individual when they were million of them, that where exactly the same?

 

Homeworld didn’t see gems as individuals, they themselves were useless. Their purpose was to serve their diamonds, and die on the battlefield for them.

 

Knowing that no one would miss them was the hardest thing, Pearl had destroyed thousands of innocent lives that didn’t want to fight, but were forced too. She had ended so many, and tears were common on the battlefield.

 

She just wanted to get this over with. She didn’t want to kill anymore, she didn’t want to be a monster like the diamonds. But she had no choice.

 

She had to fight.

 

For Earth.

 

And for Rose.


End file.
